snow prints
by unicornmustach
Summary: what happens when Tugger and Mistoffelees get into a fight? what if we add a blizzard into the mix to? read to find out and if they can mend what has been broken. hope you enjoy comment (don't own cats or anything)


A blanket of snow shimmered in the moonlight with paw prints being the only thing to disturb it's rest. Slowly a lone cat with fur patterned like an ebony tuxedotrekked onward. He was unaware to the cold slowly starting to consume his body. '_**ALONE**_' Mistoffelees thought to himself slowly alowing himself to breakdown. His mind suddenly flashed back to how he got here. _He had been laying down next to a fire for warmth as Tugger , his mate, flirted. Everything had been normal Until his world suddenly crashed around him. Tugger ,without warning, had leaned down and kissed some other cat. The next moments happened to quickly for him to comprehend. There was a loud gasp from him and Tugger's eyes widening as he looked at Mistoffelees. Then he was gone into the cold soundless night_. Mistoffelees cryed fully now not careing who heard his pitiful crys of _why_? Sure tugger had done mild flirting, but never had he betrayed him by kissing anyone except him. "Am I not good enough for him?" Mistoffelees thought to himself letting the last of his tears fall to the ground. After finally calming down he realized how tiered he truly felt. He silently curled up where he stood not feeling his body tempeture falling. As his eyes finally closed he laughed bitterly to himself and told himself he would get answers to his questions. Just as soon as he woke up. So there the black cat with red slept, wishing for a better tomorrow. Peacefully innocent to the wind speeding lup around him getting colder and stronger by the second.

* * *

Tugger awoke from the restless sleep the other cats had forced him into. He had been awake for the past 2 days not being able to think of anything, but what had happend between him and Mistoffelees. _After looking up from the 'kiss' to his lover's face ,with a look of utter despair on it, causing his heart to shatter and eyes to widen. He witnessed the other cat run off and tried to chase after him to ,explain how nothing had really happened. The youngling he had 'kissed' just came up to him and asked for a fake kiss to try and make her love interest jealous. Foolishly not seeing any harm he did, but he must have made it look to real. Tugger searched for hours till a freak snow storm forced him to go back to where he and Mistoffelees slept. He hoped his mate would be there yet Sadly he was nowhere in sight. So he decided he would keep watch._ 'It has been 3 days now' tugger thought ,looking at storm that was dieing down, 'yet still no sign of Mistoffelees'. Tuggers suddenly turned his souless eyes to Mousetrap when he taped him on his shoulder to gaining his attention. "Tugger" he said with a stern voice "The storm has died down and you can finally go out again if you so please". As tugger finally processed what mousetrap had said he felt a little hope settle in him for the first time in 2 and a half days. Then like that he was gone not hearing as Mousetrap called after him saying 'bring him home'. Tugger searched for hours on end and was about to give up when his eyes suddenly caught on a weird lump on the ground. A feeling of dread hit him like a wall as he inched toward it. He had found what he was searching for. There Mistoffelees lay curled up on the ground eyes closed. Time seemed to stop and he felt as though he was going to throw up at any moment. "NO" he cryed out " NOT HIM, ANYONE BUT HIM HE DID NOTHING WRONG" tears flowing freely As he collapse on the ground pulling Mistoffelees lifeless body into a crushing hug continuing his pleads into the sky. It seemed like an eternity as he fell deeper and deeper into the pits of despair. Life seemed pointless now that the only thing that mattered to him was gone. Then time started again, just as it had stopped, with a small whisper being the cause. Tugger looked down hopeing to seeing the eyes of his loved one opening, but insted all he got was an ear twitch and a whispered "you're to loud". Yet that was all it took for happyness to consume him. Sadly it was gone just as quick giveing way to panic as Mistoffelees stopped moveing again. He began to relentlessly shake Mistoffelees saying "WAKE UP, mistoffles wake up you can't close your eyes again" in a voice laced with panic. "go away 'm tiered" was the only response he got besides his mates eyes opening into slits. Tugger swiftly responded "you can sleep when where home". Picking him up off the ground carefully, he raced towards home. Even if there was close to no chance of Mistoffelees surviving this Tugger was determined to at least do everything in his power to make sure he did even if he Didn't know what was to happen next.


End file.
